


My Hunters and Huntresses || RWBY Characters x Reader Collection

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accidents, Apologies, Beautiful, Books, F/F, F/M, Fitting rooms, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Reading, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Shopping, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, White Fang, faunus, hinted sex, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz





	1. Blake Belladonna x Male!Reader || Beautiful

You’d always known of her secret. It hadn’t been hard to figure it out. She was always mysterious, keeping herself closed off and away from the others in order to avoid getting attached to people. You knew it was with good reason, if anyone discovered who she was, they could easily turn on her as many people despised the Faunus due to the White Fang, and they were treated as second class citizens. Even so, she braved this and kept her identity hidden with a single black bow.   
  
It wasn’t till one night you ran into her in the hallway did you confront her on it. She had her head in a book, not paying attention, and you intentionally let her run into you. You blew it off as an accident as she apologized for her actions, stating she should’ve been looking where she was going, but you hardly heard her. You were more concerned with a different matter. You cleared your throat and asked, “Why do you hide it?” She seemed to freeze up at the question, figure going rigid before she forced herself to relax as her eyes studied you “What do you mean?” she asked in a wavering voice. “You know what I’m talking about, Blake,” you said evenly. “I know your secret.” Her golden eyes narrowed before she checked around the hallway before resting them on you again.  
“How do you know about  _that_?”  
“It isn’t hard to guess. Then again, I’m not as stupid as other people are. So…once again, I ask you the question. ‘Why do you hide it?’”  
“You know why,” she argued. “Faunus aren’t treated as humans are, especially with the White Fang acting as they are now.”  
“That may be true, but do you really believe Dr. Ozpin would allow such discrimination at his school?”  
“I’ve seen how others are treated for being different here,” she answered, shifting her weight awkwardly. “How Cardin and his team act towards Velvet for being a Faunus...I don’t want that.”  
“You think your team would allow that, or I would allow that?”  
“No…I mean…wait…”  
“Blake, you’re such a beautiful girl, Faunus or not. Don’t let others keep you from being who you really are. You should embrace it, not hide it.”  
“I…who are you anyway to tell me things like that!?”  
“No one…just someone advising you to do the right thing and allow yourself to be you.”  
“I-“  
  
She cut off as a chaste kiss was pressed to her lips, silencing her. She blinked, the feeling removed and reopened her eyes to speak to whoever the man was, but you were far gone. She was left to wonder as you casually made your way to your room, a giddy smile upon your face as you hoped she’d open her eyes to realize the beauty she possessed.


	2. Yang x Male!Reader || Shopping

Going shopping with your girlfriend wasn't exactly something you enjoyed doing, but for the sake of your relationship and not getting your ass kicked you suffered through it. As you trudged after her, you found your eyes glued to her swaying hips as she walked a few feet ahead of you. You couldn't help but feel the heat rising to your face as your cheeks burned up from seeing such an attractive movement from your girlfriend. "(y/n), are you listening to me?" She asked breaking through your thoughts that were becoming somewhat lewd. You gave a swift nod as the fiery blond peered over her shoulder at you. "Good! So, we need to pick up some new clothes today while were shopping for me of course! I want to look as stylish as possible when at Beacon!"   
"Doesn't Beacon have clothes you're required to wear...like a dress code?"   
"(y/n), please. I'm sure they don't! Now come help me find a place to buy some clothes!"   
"Ugh...fine..."   
  
\--   
  
"(y/n)!"   
"Yes Yang?"   
"How does this one look?"   
  
You waited till Yang walked out, and your jaw nearly hit the floor. She looked amazing, clad in a low cut black crop top with tight white short and a pair of black and white converse on. Even in such a simple outfit, Yang managed to make it look sexy as hell. You gulped as she looked at you expectantly for some feedback. You slowly stood up, looking around and finding no one nearby in the fitting room, and you quickly shoved her back into her fitting room, locking the door behind you two. "Is saying I want to tear your clothes off enough?" you asked pinning her to the wall with your face only inches from hers. She grinned. "Yes," she said before you captured her in a very heated kiss and let your lust overcome you both as you made use of the empty fitting rooms.


End file.
